Hearts Weren't Made to Be Broken
by Dani513
Summary: Okay. This story picks up with Betty telling Henry her choice. For those interested, it is H/B obviously. Reviews are welcome. There are some season 3 light-spoilers starting in chapter 2 and beyond.
1. Vegas Baby!

**Author's Notes: This story really just came out of nowhere, , and I would appreciate reviews on just the starter chapter in general. But, please just constructive critisicm. I don't write fanfic's that much. This is only my second attempt, but thanks for reading. Enjoy :)**

"Henry…Henry! Wait! I'm so…sorry" is all he heard before he dashed out of the room and dared to never look back. Betty had tried to politely reject his proposal to start the rest of her life with him, but once he looked into her eyes, he knew she wasn't ready. Betty had big dreams, and hopes for her future, all of which could happen in New York. All of which would happen without him. This still didn't change the way he felt about her though. Henry knew that she loved him and was glad that she didn't choose that Sandwich Boy either. Betty had chosen to move on with her life and focus on her career.

Despite the fact that he _knew_ she loved him, Henry was heartbroken. Henry decided his best option was to move back to Tucson and rid his mind and heart of the woman he planned to spend forever with.

_One Month Later…_

Henry was back in Tucson living in a small apartment on the outskirts of town, that was located relatively close to Charlie so he could see Nate more often and he was also close to his mother in case, he hadn't a clue what to do about this parenting stuff. Charlie and Henry had been working well together raising their son. Henry loved being a father to Nate, but all the bad memories that led up to the birth of his son were resurfacing; more specifically the day Nate was born.

_As Henry rushed in the door of his girlfriend's home he found her helping the mother of his child prepare for delivery. They had both asked her to stay; to help welcome their child into the world. Henry understood how hard it was for Betty. She was losing him, and he was at fault. He saw the raw emotions on her face and wanted nothing more than to run to her and let her know it was going to be okay. He couldn't though. He stood rooted next to Charlie as she squeezed any remaining feeling out of his hand. Before he knew it, he was holding his son for the first time and looked across the room to the woman he loved. She nodded and smiled in understanding. She wasn't the most important thing in his life anymore._

Henry shook his head to keep himself from reliving the memories. Henry grew agitated by the fact that he couldn't get her off of his mind. Weeks passed and the next day more slowly than the first until Henry decided he needed a vacation. Henry called a few of his friends from college and planned a road trip to Las Vegas. The next time that Charlie had Nate for the weekend, Henry decided would be the perfect time to escape from life temporarily.

Henry, Robby, Brian were all gathered out in front of Jake's house as they finished packing up Jake's SUV. As the road trip began, the four friends had started a game of 20 questions. Henry was more interested in his friends' lives than having to re-tell his. This trip was away to forget about Betty, and bringing her up wouldn't do any good for his morale. The long drive to Vegas wore the group out and they all settled on just heading to bed early.

The next day the gentlemen started off by heading to the casino. The gambling started slowly with the slot machines. Henry being an accountant knew how to budget his money and didn't want to spend it all in one place. He wasn't eager to lose it all _yet_. As the day progressed, and the stakes were higher for everyone to make some of their money back, that is except for Henry. He chose to watch his friends wallets get thinner and thinner while he was chugging down some fruit infested wine – cooler. One of Henry's friends, Brian came back to the table they were all standing at with a round of beers for his friends. Henry appreciatively downed the beer as his friends looked at him skeptically. "Dude, what is with you this weekend? What's happened to you man?" asked Robby. As the other men looked to Henry for an answer they all had been waiting for themselves.

"Nothing. Guys, really. I'm fine." Henry lied, sounding irritated by his friends who were clearly worried something was wrong with him. The group of friends continued to drink as they made their way to the streets. The casino was just about a half mile away from their hotel, and they were in no condition to drive back, including Henry. The last time he was drunk was from his Melon and Apricot wine-coolers and that didn't go over smoothly. As the group was walking back up the twilight lit strip, Henry's cell phone rang. He looked to see who it was, but the ID came up "Unknown" and it was nearly midnight. A drunken Henry answered his phone with a slurred "Geeehh—schtickkk" and the voice he heard on the other line made him stop dead in his tracks. _"Betty."_


	2. Times Are A Changing

**A/N: I suppose this should contain a warning. This story has a mild spoiler in it for season 3. Thanks for reading! :)**

Even though Henry was mildly intoxicated he could sense the urgency in her voice. A million thoughts rushed through his head. And it was almost three o'clock in the morning in New York. What was she doing up at this hour? Of all people, why was she calling him? He was praying nothing had happened to her as he returned his attention back to her voice.

"Henry. Oh, you answered. I was afraid you might no--" Betty said timidly.

"Betty. What is it? What's wrong? Where are you? Are you okay?" Henry interjected, his concern for her getting the best of him.

"Henry. I'm fine. I'm in my new apartment."

"Oh, good. That's good. So..." Henry said as he rattled his brain for something else to say.

"Its ju- It's just, I can't sleep. I was thinking about you and…" Betty replied and then there was a deafening silence. Both were at a loss for what to say next. Henry tried to muster up a response but his throat was dry just from the sound of her voice. It was the first time they had any sort of contact for nearly two months. Two _very_ long months.

"Betty. What do you want?" Henry asked trying to protect his heart from breaking anymore.

"I just hate the way we left things. You never gave me a chance to explain. I need to talk to you." Betty replied.

Henry very well understood why she didn't choose him, but at the time his anger overpowered his ache. He had to unwillingly leave the woman he had tried so hard to hold on to, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry Betty but you don't have to explain anything. I have to go…" Henry lied.

As he was about to close his phone, he heard Betty say "Henry! Wait!"

"What Betty?" Henry shouted, louder than intending to.

"I made a mistake." Betty retorted.

Another wave of silence, and the next thing that left Betty's mouth he was not prepared for. A whisper of "I love you…" hit Henry's ears like a thunderstorm. He had heard her say those words before, a million and one times; but this time it was different. His mind faltered and the next thing Henry heard was the dial tone as he looked down at his phone in awe.

The next morning Henry found himself back in the hotel room, slouching over the side of the bed, glasses askew. He tried to remember where he was as he took in his surroundings and the throbbing pain of his forehead. When his brain registered where he was, he faintly remembered something else. The conversation he had with Betty. He felt like such a jerk. She was trying to apologize and he blew her off. Henry got out of bed and made his way for a shower.

A puffy eyed Betty walked lazily into the office with a cup of coffee glued to her lips and another in her hand for Daniel. Betty hadn't gotten any sleep at all the previous night; especially after calling Henry. She thought that maybe hearing _his_ voice would somehow ease her to sleep. In all reality, she had called looking for someone to talk to, someone who would understand and comfort her. Last night was her first night all alone in her big city apartment. Betty had been living with Christina until she found an apartment she could afford for herself. Daniel made his way towards his assistant, and was about to ask her if she was okay when the phone rang. Betty scurried off to her desk to answer the phone call.

"I'll be right there." Betty hung up the phone, and made her way to the lobby where she was greeted by her new neighbor, Jesse. She had dropped the layout for today's shoot on the way out the door this morning, and he had noticed it in front of her door.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much…"

"Jesse."

"Right. Jesse, thanks again."

As Betty turned back towards the elevator, Jesse reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey. It's Betty right? Well I was wondering if... Well if, I could maybe buy a pizza and rent a movie for tonight? It could be my welcoming present to you into the building." Jesse asked hopefully and saw her hesitancy. "You know, just two neighbors enjoying a slice?"

"Um, yeah sure. Great" Betty agreed to the non-date-dinner-date. She hadn't had much time for friends recently, and it could help her take her mind off that conversation she had had with Henry. Plus, it was always good to make new friends. Right?


	3. One Day At A Time

**A/N: Sorry for the long overdue update. I've been busy with school, but I have three days of school left, and then I hope to update this more regularly. And I promise, I'll eventually be making my way back to my favorite couple. But for now, Henry's still in Tucson :(**

Chapter 3 – One Day At A Time

Betty returned to the twenty-eighth floor to find Marc and Amanda gossiping as usual as she made her way back to her desk. Things had changed a lot around MODE since Wilhelmina had become Editor-In-Chief. Daniel had been dethroned, in a sense, and Betty was left picking up the pieces. However, for some unknown reason Wilhelmina kept Daniel on the staff, much to both of their despairs. And as much drama as there was at MODE, it was the one thing Betty had in her life that kept her sane. Her real life drama seamed dismal compared to what was happening at work with Christina and Wilhelmina and now Daniel. Betty sat down at her desk, waking her computer from its slumber. As Betty's computer warmed up, she opened the middle side drawer to grab the binder where the missing layout was supposed to be. She absent-mindedly reached in and picked up a small black box instead. Betty opened it up and looked down to see the engagement ring Henry had left her with. Betty had tried to give it back to him, but he wouldn't accept it.

"_Henry! Wait!"_

"_What Betty?" _

"_I made a mistake. I love you…"_

Their late night conversation rang in her ears as she shut her eyes and forced herself to put the ring back in its place. As hard as it was to try to get over Henry, it was harder not being with him. She missed his soft brown eyes hidden behind those thick frames, his sweet smile, his touch – she missed everything about him. He had to understand though. She chose this life for him, for the both of them. She wasn't ready to leave her family and New York behind. It would be easier; that's what she kept telling herself anyway. Betty grudgingly went back to work and the day seemed like it was never going to end. Daniel had been in and out of the office all day. He had been in court for a while now with his son's grandparents battling for custody. When he called her in his office, for a last minute update, he saw that she wasn't normal Betty, but a duller version.

"Hey Daniel, so tomorrow you have lunch with..."

"Betty forget that for a second. Is everything okay? How's the new apartment?" Daniel asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. The apartment's great. Great. I like it, a lot."

"That's good. Are you sure you're okay?" Daniel asked, noticing the glum look she had been sporting.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Is there anything else you need before I head home?" Betty replied, with a fake smile and a change of subject. She didn't need to be talking to Daniel about Henry. She didn't need to bother him with her problems. Daniel saw passed her act, but decided not to bombard her with questions. She would tell him if she needed anything when she was ready.

"No. Betty. Have a goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

Betty climbed the last step up to her apartment and was rifling through her purse in search of her keys, when a noise from behind startled her and caused her to drop everything to the floor. Betty bent down to slowly gather her stuff as she saw a pair of feet walk around her. Betty's eyes moved up to be met by another pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Hey there Betty. Need a hand?" Jesse asked smiling, as he offered his hand down to her. Betty had a case of déjà vu rush over her as memories from her twenty-fourth birthday filled her head. She willingly took his hand and helped herself up as he repositioned his guitar case on his shoulder.

"So, we still on for dinner and a movie?" Jesse asked striking up another conversation.

"What? Oh yes! Definitely!" Betty supplied.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to order the pizza and have it delivered here, so I'll see you in about a half hour?"

"Sure." Betty smiled with keys in hand.

They both made their ways to their separate apartments and shared a knowing smile that they would see each other shortly. Betty walked in and threw her purse onto the chair closest to the door and made her way towards her answering machine. Betty saw that there were three new messages. The first was from her father, Ignacio.

"Mija. I was just wondering how you were doing and when you were going to come home and have dinner with us? We haven't seen you in forever! Te amo."

Betty rolled her eyes at her father's message. She had just been there a few days ago. He was still having a hard time letting go of his baby girl. The next message was from Daniel.

"Betty. This is Daniel. I would have called your cell, but I didn't want you rushing back in to work. I need you to come in early tomorrow to finish some things up. Be there around 7:00. See ya."

The last message was from a number she didn't recognize and there wasn't a voice to connect to it. Whoever it was must have hung up before they could leave an actual message. Betty shrugged and tidied up her small apartment before Jesse came over.


	4. Phone Tag: You're It!

After a long weekend of reminiscing with old friends, Henry made his way back to work on Monday. Henry had thrown himself into his work once he got back afraid that he would miss his deadline. It was 4 o'clock when he tore his eyes away from his work to realize he was starving, and that he could catch up on his work at home. Henry was packing up for the day when his eyes drifted to the picture of him and Betty on the left side of his desk. A small smile broke across his face as he remembered those three little words she had spoken so softly. She had told him that she made a mistake, but even more, she told him she loved him. Henry pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open. He found the number she had called him from a few nights back. He dialed and waited for her voice on the other end. It rang three times before he got "Hey, you've reached Betty… Betty Suarez. Leave me a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." Henry closed his phone. What he had to say to her could wait. It wasn't something that heard through the answering machine. He would try to call again later when he was at home. Henry turned off his desk lamp, locked up his office, and made his way to the parking lot. Once in his car, he pulled out his cell phone again. He needed to hear her voice, even if it was only for a minute.

He got the answering machine again. "Hey, you've reached Betty… Betty Suarez. Leave me a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."

"Betty… it's me, Henry." He paused, unsure of what to say next. "Give me a call when you get a chance. We need to talk." Henry closed his phone and placed it in the cup holder as he laid his head on the head rest in frustration. He put the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

Betty arose from the couch with her blanket wrapped around her as the movie ended and turned on the lamp on her end of the couch. Betty and Jesse stood there for a minute, their eyes adjusting to the light. Jesse planned on leaving after the movie was over and on his way out the door he leaned in for a goodnight kiss, and in return he got the cheek.

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I can't do _that_ right now. I'm just looking for a friend." Betty said apologetically.

"Umm, okay." He said in disbelief that she didn't want _him_.

"It's just… I got out of a relationship not too long ago, and…well… it's complicated."

A moment of silence struck like lightning between the two.

"Well, _as a friend,_ is there anything I can do?" Jesse asked in understanding.

"No, no. I just need to work a few things out."

Betty opened the door with a smile and watched the slightly defeated young man leave but she wasn't ready to move on, nor did she want to. Betty closed her apartment door and leaned against it in exasperation. After a deep breath, Betty headed into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess from dinner. Next, Betty went into her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She picked up the phone to call Hilda when she saw that there was one missed call. Betty scurried back into her living room and saw the little red light flashing. She pressed the play button and walked towards the couch to listen to the message.

"_Betty… it's me, Henry."_

Betty ran back over to the machine not believing what she was hearing. There was a long pause, but she could hear his heavy breathing.

"_Give me a call when you get a chance. We need to talk."_

Back in Tucson, Henry was on his way home when he decided to visit Nate and Charlie. He hadn't seen his son for nearly a week and wanted to catch up with Charlie. He hadn't been away from them this long. But first, he would stop and pick something up for Nate, and then pick up some Chinese for him and Charlie. Henry took a left turn and ended up at the nearest toy store. Surely he could find something cute for Nate to play with there.

Henry hopped up Charlie's front porch steps and knocked lightly on the door with two hands full of food. He stood there waiting, his eyes following the pattern of the wooden 2 x 4's of the porch. The door opened. Henry looked up and was taken aback by the person standing in front of him.

Betty replayed the message twice to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Betty looked at her watch. It was 10:30 her time, 7:30 his. Betty went back to her room and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she had committed to memory. After four rings, it went to voicemail.

"You've reached Henry Grubstick. Sorry I'm not able to take your call at the moment. Leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you."

"Henry, it's me. I'm just calling you back. You said you wanted to talk about something. I hope everything is okay. Give me a call whenever. I lo--…. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Betty threw her phone onto her bed. She had _almost_ told him that she loved him yet again. Betty finished getting ready for bed but could tell she was in for a long night . It was now almost eleven where Betty could be found out on her balcony staring up at the night sky. There was a light breeze and New York seemed relatively quiet for once in her life time. It was an _ideal_ night, well almost. She could see all 8,479 stars from her spot on Earth. Betty smiled to herself and drug herself back inside. She had to try to get some sleep before work tomorrow.

**A/N: So, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for Henry to be back in New York :)**


	5. New York, New York?

Gabe Farkas opened the screen door and let in a very confused Henry. As Henry walked in, he dropped the Chinese food on the end table nearest the door and made his way to the living room to find Charlie changing his son's diaper.

"Charlie, what the hell is _he_ doing here?" Henry demanded.

Charlie put Nate in his playpen and walked over to Henry putting her hands lightly on his arms.

"Henry. Henry. Sit down. We need to talk. All of us." Charlie replied.

Gabe came in the room with three opened beer bottles and handed one to Henry. Henry absentmindedly took the beer and took a gulp as he stared at the floor waiting for what Charlie had to say next.

"Henry. Obviously you know Gabe and I, well we… yeah…" Charlie started not knowing where she was going with this.

Gabe saw her loss for words and interjected to help push the much needed conversation along.

"Henry, if I may. Charlie and I have been seeing each other for nearly a year now, and well… Well, I've asked her to marry me."

Henry jerked his head up and turned his attention back up to the couple sitting across from him that now had their hands entwined.

"Wait. Wait. You mean you've been dating this whole time? And, I never knew? I mean, I knew about before, but still?" Henry asked slightly amused.

"Henry. I know this is a lot to take in. I love Gabe. And I've said yes. I'm marrying him."

As the information sunk into Henry's mind, he was truly happy for her, but he was worried about Nate. What would happen to him?

"Charlie, what about Nate? I still want to be a father to my child!" Henry asked.

"About that Henry; Gabe's also asked me to move back to New York with him."

"New York? As in New York, New York?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We are having the wedding next weekend, and then we want to move back within the next two weeks."

"Two weeks. Wow…" Henry whispered to himself. A million thoughts ran through his head. "But, Charlie. We just got back. Why didn't you tell me when we were still in New York?"

"I didn't know I was going to be getting married back then. It sort of just…happened." Charlie said with a smile as she squeezed Gabe's hand. She continued. " I know what it means for you to get back to New York, and what it would mean to get there, but I think in the end it's best for all of us."

Henry nodded in a silent agreement. "I guess I could give Daniel a call. See if my job is still open at Meade Publications, but…Betty…" Henry was pacing around the room now, his thoughts emerging from his vocal cords. Henry turned around and looked back at the newly engaged couple. He walked towards them and took Charlie into a hug and shook hands with Gabe. "Well, congratulations guys. I'm really happy for you, the both of you." Charlie went into the kitchen to heat up the Chinese food in the microwave. Henry made his way over to Nate to find him sleeping like an angel. Henry smiled and tucked his son's blanket around him. Henry walked back over to the couch where Charlie had the food set out on the coffee table. The three adults ate and talked as an hour passed. Henry congratulated the two once more on his way out the door, and made his way for home.

Even though Betty had told herself to get some sleep she lied in her bed just tossing and turning. She wanted to know what Henry wanted to talk to her about. Why did things between them have to always be so complicated? She had her home phone and her cell phone sitting on the night stand next to her bed just waiting for one of them to ring. The thoughts of Henry calling and what they would talk about eventually lulled her into a heavy slumber.

Henry turned the key to start his car and took a deep breath. He was going to be back in New York in less than a month. He had to call his mom and tell her everything. Even though he loved being home there was always something about New York that he couldn't have here. He reached in his pants pocket to retrieve his cell phone but couldn't find it. He checked his jacket and his surroundings, and there it was; still in the cup holder from earlier. He flipped it open to find that there was one missed call, and a new voicemail. Henry dialed the number to reach his messages and entered his password.

He heard the monotone voice – recorded "You have one new message. First message:"

"_Henry, it's me. I'm just calling you back. You said you wanted to talk about something. I hope everything is okay. Give me a call whenever. I lo--…. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

"Betty." Henry said to himself. He checked the time. It was now 9:00 P.M. He wanted to call her and tell her the news but she would probably be asleep, and decided against it.

**A/N: This chapter was very Henry centric, and extremely light on Betty. And this story has gone completely AU as if it wasn't already, but it's my alternate universe so I'm okay with it :) And yeah, I know Dr. Farkas and the SLO, but thanks to them Henry and Betty will atleast be in the same time zone again.**


	6. A Long Time Coming

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading, and/or reviewing this story. I really appreciate it. I hope to get back to what this story is really about -- Betty and Henry -- very very soon. Just an FYI, This story picked up around a month after the finale, which I deemed happen early-ish May. And another month has gone by since then. At this point in the story it's early July just to clarify where dates, times are coming in.**

Betty awoke the next morning to find no messages from Henry and that she was running late for work. She threw an outfit on, brushed her teeth, and hurried out the door. When Betty got to work she found Daniel in a meeting, and started on the tasks he had laid out for her for the day: bagel, coffee, the usual stuff. When Daniel got back from the meeting, Betty followed him in his office.

"Betty, where were you this morning? You were supposed to be here over two hours ago."

"Daniel. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't sleep last night, and I must have not heard the alarm."

"Betty, it's alright. I suppose I can learn to go to meetings by myself every now and then. Is everything okay? Why are you having trouble sleeping?"

Betty looked up at her boss slightly embarrassed. "_Henry_."

With one word he understood and dismissed the fact that she had been unusually late. Betty returned to her desk and delved back into her work.

--

Meanwhile, Henry gave his two weeks' notice at the firm he had been working for. They were upset to lose such a great accountant, but understood he needed to move back to New York to be with his son. The thought of being back in New York alone excited Henry, but he had to make sure he would have a reliable source of income too. On his lunch break, Henry called MODE. Amanda answered.

"Thank you for calling MODE Magazine. How may I direct your call?" Amanda said as she idly flipped through the latest issue of MODE.

"Amanda, its Henry, I need to speak to Daniel."

Amanda perked up from the sound of the somewhat familiar voice. "Accountant Man? No, really. Who is this?"

"Yes Amanda. It's me. Accountant Man." Henry replied sarcastically. "Can you put me through to Daniel directly? I don't want Betty to know that I called."

"You're in luck. She's down at the closet. And just so you know, I was rooting for you two all along."

"Thanks Amanda." Henry smiled into the phone and heard the line click over.

--

Since Henry had left, Betty and Christina spent most of their lunch breaks together now, usually in the closet.

"Christina. What am I going to do? Move to Tucson?" A frantic Betty asked as she plopped down into a comfy chair.

"Why not love? It's not like you don't love him or anything! He loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and if I'm not mistaken you feel the same way, don't you?"

"Yes." Betty was truly honest with herself for the first time. She realized that all the things she thought that mattered didn't and just being with him was enough.

"But, I can't move across the country. What if he's changed his mind? We have only talked once in the past two months. And that didn't go over smoothly.

"Sweetie. C'mon. You're lying to yourself. You know he loves you. Give him a call."

"I did. And he hasn't called me back. Maybe he has moved on."

"Betty, you can't be serious."

"Christina, we've been through this. I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

--

"Daniel Meade."

"Daniel, Hi. It's Henry…Grubstick. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Um, sure Henry. What's up?"

"I'm moving back to New York in like two weeks. I was wondering if you could find out if my position is still open?"

"Henry. I don't know if that's such a great idea. I mean with you and Betty. She hasn't been herself since you've left. She showed up to work two hours late today because of you."

"What? Why?" Henry asked concerned.

"I don't know Henry. She said she had trouble sleeping last night. What's going on Henry?"

Henry sighed heavily.

"Daniel, I love her. I'm coming back for good. I need to make sure I have a secure job, but that isn't really the favor I need to ask of you though. She can't know that I'm coming back, not yet. I want to tell her myself. I was hoping you could help me set something up."

Daniel knew that Henry truly loved Betty and he wanted to see his assistant happy again. Something in Henry's voice told Daniel that he was determined to have Betty back in his life so he agreed to help.

"Okay Henry, I'll call accounting and let them know you are coming back, and I'll call you later with the details and let you know if everything works out."

"Thank you so much Daniel."

"Don't mention it. See you soon."

Betty had walked into Daniel's office when his back was turned. Luckily she didn't hear the whole conversation.

"See who soon?" Betty asked.

"Oh… Betty hi."

"Daniel, who were you talking to?

"Oh, um… just the lawyer. He just wanted to go over some things." Daniel lied.

"Oh. Is everything okay?" Betty asked. She saw he seemed nervous about something.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. He probably just wanted his paycheck or something." Daniel replied, trying to brush off the conversation.

"So, how was your visit to the closet?"

"Oh not so great. Christina has been unusually cranky since she's been getting further along with the pregnancy. I think the no alcohol thing is really getting to her."

Daniel chuckled.

"Well, boss. Do you need me to do anything else before I head out?"

"No. But, I need you to schedule dinner reservations for the two of us. You've been a world of help to me Betty. You are the best assistant I could have asked for. I think it's time we talked about a raise."

Betty perked up. "Sure! When?"

Daniel looked over his calendar. "It looks like I'm busy for the next couple weeks. Why don't you schedule it for Friday, July 18th, say around 8:00 at _879 Taco_ on 1st avenue between 66th and 67th?

"It's a date." Betty replied, and headed to her desk to pack up for the day.

Daniel watched Betty bounce out of the office. He thought if she was this happy about a raise she would be ecstatic when she saw who would really be there.

Daniel picked up the phone, and called Henry.

"Henry, Friday July 18th, 8:00 P.M. sharp, _879 Taco_ on the Upper East Side. You know the place?"

"Of course."

-- Two Weeks Later --

Daniel decided that he and Betty would work late the night of their "date" and then they would just head out to dinner together. Betty made her way into his office to see if he was ready to go.

"Daniel, c'mon our reservation is in fifteen minutes. We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Right. Betty listen. Why don't you go ahead and take a town-car, and I'll be five minutes behind you. I've got to run downstairs and talk to my mom about her next issue."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. We wouldn't want to miss out on our reservations would we?

Betty smiled and made her way to the lobby where her driver was already waiting for her. He opened the door for her and she slid into the backseat. She placed her purse next to her and felt something lying next to it; a pink gerbera daisy.

--

Back at the office, Daniel called Henry's cell phone to let him know she was on the way.

"Henry, she should be there in about ten minutes. Good luck."

Henry placed his cell phone back into his pocket. This was it. The first time he would see Betty in over two and half months. He sat there nervously bouncing his leg up and down repeatedly, occasionally watching the door waiting to catch a glimpse of her smiling face.

Betty entered the restaurant. She gave the waiter her name and then followed him to an oversized booth in the back. Betty approached the table to see someone already sitting there.

"_Henry_?"

**A/N 2: So, according to my research there is an _879 Taco on 1st between 66th and 67th_ on the Upper East Side if anyone is wondering..  
**


	7. And so, It Continues

**A/N: So, I'm sorry to anyone reading this who has been looking for an update but I've been busy with school getting ready to start and working bunches. It's been harder for me to continue this story than I thought it would be. I've been losing confidence not in my writing perhaps but where this show is going and it has affected my writing process :( **

**Here's the last tidbit from Chapter 6 for a refresher. Enjoy!  
**

_-- Two Weeks Later --_

_Daniel decided that he and Betty would work late the night of their "date" and then they would just head out to dinner together. Betty made her way into his office to see if he was ready to go._

_"Daniel, c'mon our reservation is in fifteen minutes. We'll be late if we don't leave now."_

_"Right. Betty listen. Why don't you go ahead and take a town-car, and I'll be five minutes behind you. I've got to run downstairs and talk to my mom about her next issue."_

_"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."_

_"Yeah, yeah. We wouldn't want to miss out on our reservations would we?_

_Betty smiled and made her way to the lobby where her driver was already waiting for her. He opened the door for her and she slid into the backseat. She placed her purse next to her and felt something lying next to it; a pink gerbera daisy._

_Back at the office, Daniel called Henry's cell phone to let him know she was on the way._

_"Henry, she should be there in about ten minutes. Good luck."_

_Henry placed his cell phone back into his pocket. This was it. The first time he would see Betty in over two and half months. He sat there nervously bouncing his leg up and down repeatedly, occasionally watching the door waiting to catch a glimpse of her smiling face._

_Betty entered the restaurant. She gave the waiter her name and then followed him to an oversized booth in the back. Betty approached the table to see someone already sitting there._

_"__Henry?"_

--

Henry lowered his menu and looked up at the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with for the very first time in three months now. A smile broke across his face; the one that made his entire face change – in a good way. His eyes were so full of joy. He was so happy to see Betty. Betty however had a very different look. She looked surprised, suddenly quite nervous, and a little scared. Henry jumped up from his side of the booth. He offered her his hand and tried to help her into her side. Despite how much she wanted to reach out and grab his hand, she decided against it. Her hands were all clammy and her heart was pounding. Henry withdrew his hand slightly embarrassed and made his way back to his side of the booth. Both sat there not knowing what to say, and if they did figure something out to say, who would speak first.

"Betty. You look great. I'm so happy to…" Henry started.

Betty blurted out "I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." She hastily made her way towards the restroom. Henry watched her leave the table wondering if this had been a good idea after all.

"Welcome to _879 Taco_. My name is Matt. May I take your order?"

"Sure. I'll just have a fajita burrito without onions please."

"And for your girlfriend sir? Do you know what she would like?" Matt asked.

"Oh, um. Right. I think she will have a burrito bowl. Oh and two waters please."

"Certainly sir, I will be right back with your order."

"Thank you."

Henry sat there at the table with his hands folded together mentally kicking himself in the head for not better thinking this out. Here, he was, just trying to tell Betty that he had moved back, that he would be returning to accounting at Meade, and lastly that he wanted to start his life with her.

Betty made her way back to the table and could be found staring at her destination, or rather the man sitting at her destination. Wondering what he was doing here, and her mind not on her surroundings, she clumsily ran into a very busy waiter and knocked the tray out his hands. Henry looked up to see 

Betty on the floor and ran over to see if she was alright. He helped her up and fixed her crooked glasses. They sat there for a minute looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, we are going to have to work on this no knocking trays out of waiter's hands thing a little bit more the next time we eat out." Henry said lightening the mood.

Betty softly giggled remembering the "Butterfly Incident" at the Sushi Bar. Henry smiled, delighted to see that perhaps all hope was not lost. They made their way back to their table Henry's hand slightly around her waist, making sure she was okay. He continued.

"I hope you don't mind. I went ahead and ordered for the both of us."

"Oh, no. That's not a problem. " Betty said, and smiled in his direction. Something she hadn't done in a long time. In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she was here with Henry, and not with her boss to talk about a raise, but she didn't care, it felt right.

"Betty, I need to tell you something…" Henry started again.

Then their waiter came back with their order. They sat there watching their meal being put in front of them. Betty decided to dig in to her meal instead of pausing for any more awkward moments between the lovelorn couple. Henry reached over and put his hand on top of Betty's.

"Betty. This is killing me. You have to be wondering why I'm here. Right?"

Betty nodded.

"Betty, I moved back to New York. I would have never imagined it, but apparently Charlie had been dating Gabe Farkas for the past year, and they just got married last weekend. Isn't that great? But Gabe wanted Charlie to move back here, and Charlie knew I wanted to be there for Nate, so here we are; one big happy family." Henry said a little short of breath. He got it all out in the open. He relaxed a little, and watched her to gauge her reaction to this new found situation.

"Wait! What? Dr. Farkas and Charlie…. Are married?" Betty asked.

"And I moved back to New York…" Henry eagerly reminded her.

"Wow. It's just so much to take in at once."

More than you know Henry thought.

"Betty. I'm also coming back to work at Meade. I probably won't be working for MODE anymore, but I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Henry, is that why I'm having dinner with you instead of getting my raise?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, kind of. There is still one more thing we need to talk about Betty. But do you wanna get out of here? Maybe, take a walk. Enjoy the fresh air?" He looked at her hopefully with his soft brown eyes.

Betty remembered her talk with Christina from earlier today.

"_You know he loves you. Give him a call…"_

Now here she was sitting across from him.

"Sure. I'd love to." Betty responded.

Henry picked up the tab and followed Betty out the door to the city streets where the sun was on the verge of setting.


	8. Someone Special

**A/N 1: So, I'm slowly but surely updating this story and I'm looking at probably two or three more chapters. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed. I appreciate it :) Enjoy!**

"So, where to?" Betty asked, looking up at Henry who was following her to the sidewalk.

"Um. Well, we aren't far from Central Park. Maybe we could head that way." Henry replied, while thinking about what he wanted to talk to Betty about next.

As Betty and Henry made their way across the street, Betty got lost in the crowd and couldn't find Henry. She felt like a lost child who couldn't find her parents. She was just about to turn around when she felt an all too familiar hand in hers as if it was holding on and never letting go again. Betty looked up to see Henry and felt safe once again. The two stood still in the middle of the cross walk as the busy crowd continued on. Betty looked down at their conjoined hands and then back up to Henry. Henry was looking down at her with a slight grin on his face.

"Thanks Henry, for…uh…finding me." Betty said as she let go of his hand. Why was this so hard for her to accept the fact that the man she loved was back in her life?

"No problem. We should probably get out of the middle of the street though." Henry said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, probably."

The two continued on their path in silence until they reached the park and found themselves a park bench. Their first night back together had been anything but normal for the two. Henry had bent over backwards to make Betty feel comfortable but it seemed as if she was resistant and he could tell.

"Betty. Betty, will you look at me?" Henry asked starting to get a little aggravated with her behavior.

"Henry, I'm sorry I'm being so…" Betty moved slightly in Henry's direction. Henry used this against her and pulled her face to his. He touched his lips to hers. It was an overtly powerful kiss full of passion. He kissed her with so much emotion that Betty was slightly taken back by such a move but soon caved under his lips crashing with hers, and returned the kiss with just as much desire for him as he had for her. As the kissing dwindled, Henry pulled Betty to him with his head resting on hers.

"Betty, I love you so much. These past few months have been horrible without you."

Henry paused. He looked down to see Betty with a tear running down her cheek as she listened to him intently.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as he lifted Betty's head to wipe away the droplets of water falling from her eyes.

"Well, besides the fact that I messed up everything with you, I'm great." Betty replied.

"Betty, what do you mean?"

"I should have said yes. Deep down in my heart, I wanted to and I love you too Henry. I just wasn't ready."

"I know Betty. I shouldn't have pushed you. That's my fault. I just didn't want to lose you."

"When, I called you I was so nervous and thought that things were over between us. I told you I loved you and then I just freaked out and hung up. I don't know what I was thinking."

The two sat there in a mutual silence holding onto one another afraid to ever let go. They understood each other. He didn't want to leave her. She didn't want to lose him.

After an hour or so of just being together Henry slowly stood from the bench bringing Betty up with him. His lips lightly brushed her forehead, and she looked up at him hopefully. He gave her a wink and flashed a smile. Betty nearly yanked his arm out of its socket, and grasped his hand ever so tightly. Her apartment was a few blocks away. A bemused Henry looked at her questioningly, and she just smiled. They briskly walked in the direction Betty lead them and once they reached her building and were standing outside, he understood or so he thought.

"I don't know Betty. It's getting kind of late. I should get home, check on Nate."

"You don't want to see my apartment? I thought you would want to." A slightly upset Betty responded.

"It's not that I don't want to. I do, really. It's just don't you think this is a little fast Betty?" Henry asked nervously.

"Henry! That is _not_ what I had in mind. I really just thought you would like to see my apartment."

"Oh." Henry replied slightly embarrassed. "Sure."

Henry held out his arm and Betty wrapped hers in it and led him inside.

--

Henry and Betty sat comfortably on the couch watching "You've Got Mail" and drinking coffee. For the first time since she had been moved in Betty finally felt at home.

The movie was ending and Henry was intently watching Betty who was trying desperately to hide her yawning.

"Tired of me already, huh?" Henry teased.

"Yep." Betty replied while simultaneously nodding her head.

She giggled. He pounced.

Now he was hovering over her, and she was squirming to break free of his hold.

The two had quickly found their way back to being comfortable with one another. All those insecurities Betty had felt were fading away.

"Well, it is getting kind of late, and I still need to unpack some things. So I should probably head home." Henry stated in a somber voice.

"I guess so." Betty said as she was still trying to free herself from his embrace.

Henry didn't entirely realize he had pinned her to the couch. He didn't know his own strength sometimes. "Having some trouble?"

"Nope. I'm good." They both laughed.

Betty lifted her head slightly and Henry moved his in response. Their lips barely touched. The kiss was sweet and sincere.

Henry smiled and then lifted himself from the couch and moved to slip his shoes back on. Betty then showed him to the door.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Betty asked.

Henry stood there pretending to think about it - blatantly drawing out the answer for Betty.

"Well. I was going to spend the night with someone really special, but I suppose we could make room for you too."

Betty was confused. "Who?"

"Nate."

Betty felt a wave of heat rising in her cheeks. "Oh."

Henry laughed, and Betty lightly hit his arm. Henry next wrapped his arms around Betty, and breathed in her smell. After a short moment, Henry kissed her forehead and promised to call her tomorrow.

Betty made her way to her bedroom and slid out of her daily attire and into her pajamas. Next she hurriedly washed her face and brushed her teeth and literally hopped into bed. She looked over at her nightstand to check the time. It was a little after midnight. She pulled her cell phone off the charger and called Hilda.

**A/N 2: This chapter might seem a little wishy-washy, but I wanted to capture Betty's unsureness and insecurities, and the troubles these two had to go through to even get together throughout the past two seasons. I also didn't want their reconnection to be so dramatic as it has been played out. Promise to update soon :)**


	9. Cinderella & The Pumpkin

**A/N 1: So, it's been quite some time since I've updated, like a month's time. And tonight is/was the premiere depending on your location. So Happy Ugly Betty-ness! Celebrate! And what better way to have new fanfiction to read? Enjoy!**

The next day Henry called Betty around 10:30.

Betty picked up her cell phone. "Betty Suarez."

"Hey Betty, it's me."

"Hey Henry! Can I call you back in just a minute? Okay, bye!"

She hung up on him before he could respond.

"Can she make it?" Charlie asked making her way into the living room with Nate in tow.

"Oh. Um, I don't know. It sounded like she was busy. She said she'd call me back." Henry replied.

Charlie handed Nate over to Henry. "Well, give me a call if you need anything." She then headed out the door.

Henry enthralled in his crossword puzzle, nearly jumped from his seat when he heard his "Star Wars" themed ring emerge from his cell phone.

"Hi Betty."

"Hey Henry, I'm sorry I hung up on you. But Daniel made me come in to work today and we have to get this photo shoot finished."

"It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight but if you think you'll be working late, we can reschedule."

"Oh. I should be out of here no later than 5:00. But would you want to get some lunch later, say at 12:30?" Betty asked.

"I'd love to. I hope you don't mind Nate tagging along."

"Not a problem."

"Okay. So, I'll meet you in the lobby then?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Great, see you soon."

Betty hung up, and continued on with her work at hand. Henry laid Nate down for a nap while he decided to do some more unpacking and get his apartment cleaned up for this evening.

Promptly at 12:30, Henry stood in the lobby of Meade Publications holding his son waiting patiently for Betty. Betty called him.

"Hey Henry, I'm running a little behind. Do you want to come upstairs and wait? I promise it won't be too much longer."

"Sure."

Henry proceeded to enter a nearby elevator, and got off on his destination; floor 28. He continued his path towards the reception desk where apparently neither Amanda nor L'Amanda was to be found. He was grateful. When he got to Betty's desk she wasn't anywhere around, so he sat in her chair and waited for her while bouncing Nate on his knee. However, little Nate was becoming quite precocious and loved to get into everything. He squirmed out of Henry's hands just enough to grab onto the second middle drawer and opened it, hitting Henry in the knee with it. Betty was walking towards her desk smiling at Henry. Henry looked from his knee to Nate and then back towards his knee again. In the drawer he saw a very similar small black box that made him clear his glasses in disbelief. Betty saw what caught Henry's stare and slowed down her speed towards him as he arose from her chair while attempting to close the drawer.

Henry smiled, and took Betty in a hug as best he could with Nate in his arms. "Hey Betty." He stood back to admire her. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Henry." Betty blushed. She never really could get used to all the comments he showered her with.

"So, where would you like to go to lunch?" Betty asked.

"You choose." Henry replied.

"Well, I hate to ask, but if I still want to get out of here by 5, do you mind if we just eat at the cafeteria?" Betty asked while eyeing that middle drawer Henry was peering into before.

"Oh, no problem." Henry leaned in to kiss Betty, but she turned and he got her cheek.

"Betty, what's wrong?"

She motioned towards the drawer that contained the engagement ring Henry had left with her all those months ago. Henry grasped her hand with his, and held it tight.

"Betty, listen. I love you, and I would do anything for you. And yes, I still want to marry you. You have to know that." Henry continued. "I didn't realize you still had the ring. I was planning on giving it to you when I thought we would be ready again. But I'm not going to pressure you into marrying me anytime soon if that's what you're worried about."

"Henry, of course I do. I love you too. It's just…just.."

Nate still snug in Henry's arms reached for Betty's glasses and began to giggle. Henry quickly grabbed her glasses and returned them to her face. "Sorry, he's getting better at that." Henry said with a smile.

Then both Henry and Betty giggled in unison causing Nate to giggle even louder.

Henry glanced in Betty's direction to see that she was relaxed again. "Shall we get to lunch, so you can get ready for that hot date tonight?" Henry joked.

Betty smiled, and locked hands with Henry all the way to the cafeteria.

Lunch went over smoothly and the two decided Betty would visit Henry after work for dinner at his apartment.

-- Later That Evening--

Henry was in his kitchen preparing his Cashew Chicken _without_ the asparagus when Betty knocked on the door. Henry wiped his hands on a towel and made his way to open the door. Betty stood there nervously waiting for Henry to answer.

_Henry was overly excited to see Betty. Each time he saw her he fell in love with her all over again. True, they had only seen each other a few times in the past two days but he couldn't wait to ask her the same question he asked her back in May. He just had to find the right time._

Betty made her way into his apartment. She wandered around his new home, and approved.

"It's definitely a lot bigger than your last apartment. It's really nice. I love it."

"Thanks."

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving." Betty asked.

"Oh!" Henry gasped and then dashed into his kitchen. He shortly came back with a look of relief.

"I was able to save it. I totally forgot about dinner since you arrived" Henry replied. "And it's Cashew Chicken, without asparagus, just for you." Henry stated with a wink.

Betty smiled and kissed Henry soundly. The two ate dinner and enjoyed each other's company. Betty then realized something.

"Henry, where's Nate?"

"He's with Charlie and Gabe. Charlie knew how important this was for me, so here we are; just the two of us."

"Oh." Betty quickly responded suddenly short of breath. Henry sat quite still intently watching her.

Betty decided to change the topic of discussion. "So, what ice cream are we having for our Saturday-Sundae Night? Pumpkin?"

Henry smiled. "How did you know?"

"Henry, it _is_ Saturday." Betty paused. "Plus, I saw _Cinderella_ on the end table when I was in the living room."

"Actually, I got Peach ice cream, because it's still in season. And, well, it is orange."

The couple finished their meal, and cleared the table. Henry got out the ice cream and toppings as Betty set up the DVD. Henry entered the living room with two bowls of ice cream grinning from ear to ear. Betty took her ice cream and sat back into the couch snuggling close to Henry. The movie was reaching an end, and apparently so had their date. Betty was wrapped up in a blanket snug in Henry's arms the two fast asleep.

**A/N 2: I apologize for my dry humor, but in my world, that stuff is funny to me, and poor Henry gets to say all my rediculous jokes. And I made a few references to this past season with _Cashew Chicken_ and _Saturday-Sundae Night _and what not. But hey, I like it, and I'm the supposed writer. So I'm looking at maybe one or two more chapters for this fic. I'm just not able to keep updating as fast as I would have hoped and writing fanfiction is something I'm really quite new to. So I appreciate all the support and great reviews I have received. Thanks again! **


	10. Bridges

**A/N 1: There will be one more chapter to this story that has become some what of a love fest for Henry and Betty! Enjoy!**

Henry stood at the altar breathlessly and nervously counting the minutes until his bride would be standing across from him. Before he knew it, from the other end of the church the doors sprung open and so the wedding commenced. One by one Betty's bridesmaids strolled down the aisle, Amanda, Charlie, and Hilda; their dresses attaining 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from many of the guests. Working at a fashion magazine definitely had its benefits. Henry felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Kenny from behind "Dude. She is smoking hot." He looked back at Kenny to realize who he was talking about. Kenny was gawking at Hilda. Henry rolled his eyes and returned his view back to the aisle where the love of his life was smiling up at her father and then turned her attention back to him. The couple's eyes locked and held an everlasting gaze, and the two unaware that they had equally ecstatic grins plastered upon their faces.

_Just over ten months ago when Betty had called Henry to just hear his voice for reassurance she thought things had been over for good. That is, until Charlie had inadvertently stepped in by marrying Gabe Farkas and moving back to New York and bringing Nate and Henry along as well. The change was abrupt and brought the two heartbroken ex-lovers back to one another. Betty and Henry started dating again and things seemed to pick up right where they left off back in May. Henry was more than sure he was still ready to marry her, whereas Betty took her dear sweet time. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she still wasn't sure about taking that leap._

_Since Henry had been back to work the couple had their normal lunch hour together almost if not every day. One day when Henry stopped by the MODE offices to take Betty out to lunch she was nowhere to be found. Henry seized this opportunity to snatch the engagement ring he had originally given her out of the middle side drawer. He was going to need it for their date next weekend. He was sure of it. _

_As usual they ended their work days by having dinner together; not afraid to spend too much time with one another. As Betty was finishing up her meal, Henry sat their patiently watching her. _

"_What? Do I have something on my face?" Betty asked as she took a napkin and started haphazardly wiping away invisible crumbs._

_Henry let out a small giggle. "No."_

"_What is it?" _

"_Nothing. I just love you is all."_

_After Henry picked up the tab he led Betty out the door. At this point they would normally say their goodbyes and make separate ways home but it was Friday night and neither one was ready to call it a night. Henry then nearly yanked Betty's arm out of her socket as she curiously followed._

"_Henry! Where are you taking me?"_

_Henry smiled and locked hands with her as he dragged her down the street._

"_C'mon Betty, I have an idea!" Henry let out excitedly._

_She loved the way he got overtly excited about some things._

_A few short minutes later the two made their way up a winding path and Betty realized where Henry had taken her. She looked up at him questioningly. He was in a daze though, not noticing her upward glances._

"_Henry." Betty started. He was silent. She thought maybe he hadn't heard her. She started again. "Henry…"_

_Henry then turned around on __**the bridge **__simultaneously bending down on one knee as her engagement ring miraculously appeared from his pocket._

"_Betty."_

"_Oh my gosh." _

"_Betty. I love you. I know we said we would wait, but I can't wait any longer."_

_Out of the corner of Betty's eye she noticed a small crowd had gathered around the bridge as the two stood in the center of it. _

"_Will you marry me?" Henry confidently asked knowing she wouldn't torment him a second time._

_Speechless, Betty uprooted Henry from his spot and kissed him quite thoroughly. When the kissing had subsided Henry asked her one more question._

"_So is that a yes?"_

_Betty wiped a tear from her eye and half laughed half cried out a "Yes." Henry slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her one last time. The crowd around the bridge applauded and cheered for the couple and then continued on with their evening. Henry with his arms around Betty's waist and his forehead resting on hers stood there committing this moment to memory._

Now four months later the couple stood upon the altar about to say their "I do's" but not before the priest spoke those seven fateful words. "_Speak now, or forever hold your peace." _The church sat in silence as Henry let out a sigh of relief. It was enough to have her reject his first proposal, and then not be able to marry her. And as the priest started "I now pronounce you man and…" The church doors flew open and everyone turned their heads as they heard a young man let out "I object."

**A/N 2: So, I feel just a little bit evil leaving it this way, but be sure to check back soon for the final chapter. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and I hope you enjoy it. **


	11. Going to the Chapel and We're

**A/N 1: So, if I haven't said this enough, thanks for reading and/or reviewing. This was my first multiple chapter fan fic, and I hope to write more soon. Keep in mind this story is AU, like to the tenth power squared.**

Chapter 11 – Going to the Chapel and We're…

Henry clenched his mouth shut along with his eyes and Betty grasped her hand tighter around his as she turned around to face the young man briskly making his way up the aisle.

"Walter?"

"Betty?"

The two asked simultaneously.

"Walter. What are you doing here?" Betty asked bewildered.

"Me? What are you doing here? In a wedding dress?"

"Um…I'm getting married" she retorted as she held up her conjoined hand with Henry and pointed toward him with her other free one.

Walter skewed his vision to Betty's right and gave a wave to Henry who was standing there absolutely lost as to why this was happening. In all honesty, Walter was almost as confused as he was.

"So, this isn't the Trinity Church?"

Both Henry and Betty now realized that Walter was ruining the wrong wedding.

Henry spoke up. That was one of the churches that they had looked at when planning the wedding. "Walter, Trinity Church is on 89 Broadway. This is Grace Church, at 809 Broadway."

Walter took another few steps closer to Betty and apologized for interrupting her "special day". He then made his way to the back of the church and was on his marry way.

Henry went back down to the aisle to retrieve his bride so that once and for all she would _finally_ be his wife. The priest continued "So if there are no _real_ objections to the holy matrimony of these two, I shall carry on."

The room was silent and calm once again. Henry mouthed 'I love you' to Betty and squeezed her hand out of affection. Betty returned the squeeze and kept her eyes on his the whole time before she heard the words she had been longing to hear for quite some time "I know pronounce you man and wife."

Henry lowered his head to Betty's as in response she stood on her tippy-toes to meet him half way. Even in heels, she was still considerably shorter than him. The kiss was deep and passionate. Henry ended said kiss, and out of habit and momentarily unaware of anyone else in the room, picked her up and did something of a "twirly-hug" and then gently released her back to the floor kissing her gently one more time.

Their friends and family applauded for the couple as they made their way back down the aisle. Behind them, were Hilda and Kenny walking side by side.

"So, Hilda… Do ya got a thang for accountants like B-licious up there?" Kenny asked as he nodded up to Betty. Henry and Betty overheard Kenny and simultaneously looked at Hilda to give her the "No! Don't do it look" but it was too late.

"Is the square root of two, 1.41421?" Hilda supplied.

"Nice." Kenny replied and offered his arm in which Hilda hooked hers through.

Betty and Henry both laughed. "I think Hilda has been spending too much time around us" Betty stated.

"Well, its outstanding how many people think that the square root of two is actually two" Henry started.

"Honey, can we wait until after the honeymoon to start talking about numbers again?"

Henry's cheeks reddened and he was reminded of how tolerant she was of his constant rambles. "Sorry. You know how I can get carried away."

-- Three Years Later --

"I still can't believe that we are here tonight." Henry started.

"You? Out of all the people in the world, I would have never imagined!" Betty replied.

Betty and Henry sat at their table with eight year old Nate, and two year old Emma discussing the wedding of her sister and his best friend. Hilda was a few years older than Kenny but the two seemed to be hopelessly in love. An odd combination, but Hilda was truly happy and she didn't have to worry about getting her heart broken and for that Betty was happy for her.

The music was dying down and the D.J. came on over the microphone. "We will know have the traditional 'Father-Daughter' dance." Hilda and Ignacio took to the empty dance floor, and were both smiling and laughing. Soon the dance floor filled with groups of fathers and daughters. Henry scooped up his little princess and placed kisses on her stomach causing giggles to burst from her vocal cords. Henry placed Emma's feet upon his own and began to dance her around the floor as best he could without falling over. Emma grew antsy, and started pleading "Daddy! Daddy! Hold you." Henry held his daughter in his arms, gently swaying back and forth. He looked across the room to see Betty and Nate talking very animatedly about something.

He smiled. Betty felt his gaze from behind and looked over to see her daughter fast asleep in his arms. She walked towards him out on the dance floor to take Emma from him when Nate had followed. Nate took Emma and went back to the table. Betty didn't even realize what was happening until Henry offered her his hand and asked "May I have this dance?"

The two stood pressed together Betty with her head resting on his shoulder. Henry whispered in her ear sweet nothings as they slowly made their way around the dance floor. The slow song came to an end as some funky up-beat music started playing. Henry looked around to see that Justin and his friends started commandeering the dance floor but not before sheepishly doing the moonwalk; something he had become quite good at. Betty laughed and dragged her husband off the dance floor back to their family.

"You know this is my wedding reception right? Not yours Henry." Hilda stated as Betty plopped down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked draping his arm around Betty.

Kenny cut in "Could you two be any more in love? It's almost sick!"

Betty and Henry looked at each other and back at Kenny and Hilda. "Kenny, that's not what you told Henry last night."

Hilda looked from Kenny back to Betty.

"Betty, what are you talking about?"

Kenny interjected. "Man Henry. You said you wouldn't tell her."

"I'm sorry. I had to. I'm not a very good liar."

"Guys! What are you all talking about?" Hilda asked feeling a bit out of the loop.

"Kenny, tell her, or I will." Betty stated.

"Uh….um… I just said something about being in love with you…" Kenny trailed off trying to play it cool.

"No. He said that he hoped that the love between you two would one day grow to be as strong as Henry's and mine."

Hilda was touched, and then punched Kenny in the arm. "How come you didn't want me to know?"

"It's just you've been through a lot in the past and you're heart has been broken, and I never want to hurt you Hilda, ever."

While holding his hand, Hilda started "Honey, if we end up like these two lovebirds over here, we'll be fine."

Henry and Betty sat there watching the interaction and they both realized something; _hearts weren't made to be broken._

**A/N 2: So if that wasn't the most cheesiest, melodramatic chapter I've ever written, I don't know what is. Also, the Kenny/Hilda thing just kind of happened. It's not something I would necessarily see happening but Kenny is one of my favoritist recurring characters from season 2 if you hadn't noticed. I also adore Hilda's character. So why not? Thanks again! Happy writing/reading/being fan obsessed!**

**:)**


End file.
